Simply Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia and Jake have been a couple for some time before she chose to tell Calleigh to get it of her chest. As he leaves it gets clear to Calleigh just how much the two love each other.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Simply Love**_

"I really don't think it is a good idea for us to be meting like this," said Natalia and looked over at Jake, which was sitting opposite her.

"Oh come on babe, no one will ever find out," he said in a soft tone, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I don't know, maybe we should just come clean with Calleigh, tat way I wouldn't feel like I had to hide," said Natalia.

"Are you really sure that is a good idea?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," she said with a frustrated huff and got up from the table.

Jake got up as well, put his hands on her waist and said, "Easy babe."

"I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating, and I don't want to hide. I want to be able to be with you in public without feeling guilty," she said, hiding her head in his shoulder.

"I know you do babe, but I still don't think it would be a good idea to tell her," Jake tried again in a calm tone.

"Well it's either that or nothing as I can't live like this anymore," said Natalia.

Jake nodded in a serious way before asking, "So how do you want to tell her, together or…?"

"I will do it tomorrow at work, will you please take me home?" she requested. He nodded and let an arm slip around her waist as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

It was early the next morning Natalia found Calleigh and asked, "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked the blonde and looked at her serious face.

"It is about the guy I am seeing," Natalia started, not knowing how to go about it.

"Yes…?" Calleigh said, wondering what that had to do with her.

"Well I really like him and it's going really great," Natalia continued.

"I am sorry, but I don't see what I have to do with this," said the blonde rather confused.

"Calleigh, the guy I have been seeing is Jake," Natalia said calmly.

Calleigh's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend in great surprise. As she slowly managed to gather herself, she asked, "Jake as in Berkly as in my ex?"

"Yes," Natalia confirmed.

"For how long have you two…?" she managed to get out.

"For about five months, although it feels like less as he's gone a lot…" Natalia stopped with a heavy sigh.

"Five months and you are telling me now because…?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Because you are my best friend and I didn't want to hide it from you anymore. Are you very angry with me?" she asked, looking at Calleigh with insecure eyes.

"No, mostly just surprised, he is good to you isn't he?" Calleigh asked.

"That he is, he treats me like a queen," said Natalia with a little smile.

"Good, well then I do hope it will work out better for you tow than it did for us," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Thank you," said Natalia.

"No thank you for telling me," said Calleigh and smiled at her. Truth to be told she rather have it come from Natalia than anyone else that might have seen the couple.

"You are welcome, I better…" said Natalia and nodded towards the door. Calleigh nodded, but right before Natalia left, she said, "I am really happy for you."

* * *

"How did she take it?" Jake asked his beloved the same afternoon.

"Amazingly well," said Natalia, as she snuggled up close to him on the couch.

"Good, I should probably visit her before I leave for old time sake," said Jake.

"I agree, how long will you be gone this time?" she asked.

"Not sure, can be a couple of months or it can be longer," he said honest.

She nodded before saying, "I understand, but will you please try to not get in too much trouble."

"I will and I will also try to write you," he said.

"Just be careful," she whispered, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

He nodded as he rested his head on top of hers in a very loving way, both thinking of what could happen while he was away on his assignment.

* * *

The next day Jake came with Natalia to the lab to talk to Calleigh before leaving for his assignment.

"Knock, know," he said before entering firearms where she was.

"Jake, I heard you were back," said Calleigh, which greeted him with one of her special smiles.

"Not for long, I am leaving in an hour, I just wanted to see how you were," he said.

"Why aren't you thoughtful? So I hear you are seeing Natalia," she said.

"I am, which is why I find it hard to leave," he said honest.

"Harder than it was to leave me?" she wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact yes, so I was wondering if I could as you for a tiny favor," he said.

"Which is what," she wondered, pretending his words didn't hurt.

"Look after her for me please," he said.

"Only if you don't act stupid and reckless while you are gone," she said in a serious tone.

"I won't, but I have to go," he said with a heavy sigh, leaving her behind as he had so many times before.

* * *

Jake left, but not before having a proper goodbye with his beloved in a very heated way. As he kissed her goodbye, he hand the necklace he always wore around her neck, telling her it was a sign that she was forever his.

Seeing Natalia with that necklace shortly after Calleigh knew just how serious he was at that was Jake's dearest belonging. She smiled as she shook her head thinking that this time he in deed would keep his word and be more careful, and that it was about time he did so.

* * *

A little over a month later Natalia received a letter from Jake saying:

_**My beloved Natalia.**_

_**I hope you are doing OK back home. Not a moment goes by that I don't think of you, wishing I was having you in my arms, instead of dealing with this gang. Don't worry I'm not doing anything I shouldn't. If you don't count the tattoo I got last night bearing your letter. It may be foolish I know, but I figured as no one knows the meanings of the letters it's OK.**_

_**You will see it when I get home.**_

_**Other than that I wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything. The thought of you is what makes me going in the hell I am in.**_

_**Your Jake. **_

Little did Jake know that the same day he got his tattoo, Natalia got a pretty similar one bearing his letters. It might have been fait meddling or it could simply be love.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
